OMG! You'll never believe what happened to me!
by LightningFuryStrike13
Summary: Rinoa gets up on stage during an OMG contest and tell her side of the relationship between her, Squall, and Seifer. Warning contains mention of homosexual relationships.


By: Lightning Fury Strike

By: Lightning Fury Strike

Inspired by a commercial for a similar though non-public contest.

Disclaimer: All characters except the announcer are owned by Squaresoft (SquareEnix) and I am in no way making any profit from this story.

OMG! My Gay Lovers and Me!

"Hello everyone this is the OMG! Contest. So if you have the guts get up here and tell us your most OMG! Moment. We will be giving out a prize to the top three OMG! Moments so get your tail up here and tell your tale."

"Oh me, me! I have the winner right here!"

"Okay our first contestant is Miss Rinoa Heartilly of the Forest Owls! She claims to have the winning story so get up here girl and tell us what happened."

"Alright this story starts a few years ago and ends a few months ago but I'll be brief. As you all know I'm General Caraway's daughter and this position actually involves some danger. A few years ago there was threat to my family and despite what we hear about the Galbadian army most of them aren't well trained enough to form a bodyguard unit unless you're the President. So my dad calls up one of the Gardens and hires a bodyguard for me. I'm furious so when the doorbell rings I stomp up to it jerk open the door about to get all up in this bodyguard's face and Ladies there he stood."

"6'2" of golden tanned muscle with short blonde hair, bright green eyes, and crooked little half smile that had me melting in the doorway, and then he spoke…Ahhh I'm proud to say I didn't faint at the rumbling voice that poured out of those pale lips and after I regained my senses invited him inside. Well we get to know each other after all he follows me around protecting me for like four weeks and I get to know the man behind that pretty face and I like what I see both inside and out. Yes I was falling in love and then the guy saves my life, takes out the bad guy, I fall into his arms, happy ending right? Wrong! I go to kiss him and confess my love and he stops me. 'Sorry I don't do that' Excuse me what?! 'I've got someone back home' Oh I see who is she? I ask mostly so I can rip her eyes out the next time I see her and then he says 'It's not a she' Oh yes Ladies the man I was swooning over was gay. Ugh! But wait it gets better!"

"Fast forward a few years I'm with the resistance group the Forest Owls when we decide we need a little more muscle. So I call up my old bodyguard and he hooks me up with three SeeDs. Now you know who I'm talking about, you've seen'em around. Sure enough like most women and some men I was in awe when I first caught sight of him. Lean muscle, messy brown hair, stormy blues, and a low sultry voice Ladies words cannot describe just how unbelievably hot this man is. I literally creamed my panties the first time I saw him. I thought I was dreaming, how someone this beautiful could be real was just unbelievable!"

"Anyway over the course of our adventures together I fall in love with this one too as he slowly opens up to me. Ladies I saw this strong stoic man cry over the thought of my death and he's saved my life lots of time even jumping into space with no hope of return to safety just so I wouldn't die alone, but that's another story. Anyway end of adventure, he's finally recovered and I was there by his bed every second just as he was to mine. Big party to celebrate the end of our adventure, we're standing outside on the balcony, he turns to me and smiles, oh just when I thought he couldn't be anymore beautiful he smiles. Oh just give me moment Ladies…Okay I smile back, he leans in, I close my eyes, and he…hugs me!"

"A good tight hug the first I believe he's every willing given in his life following his first smile but wait a minute I thought we had something here but then I thought maybe he's just shy, maybe he's unsure I feel the same way though I had dropped plenty of hints believe me. So the next day I sit him down and confess my love for him. And he looks as if I had slapped him and he starts to say something when my first gay lover walks in about ready to collapse. He falls into the second guy's arms unconscious and we rush him to the infirmary."

"About an hour later the second guy walks out and tells that our friend will be fine and then he says, 'He told me something that will help me explain this' okay I say and he says 'You remember how he told you that he had someone back home?' Oh no OH NO please don't say it! Sure enough he says, 'I'm the guy he came home to'"

"Ladies I am not embarrassed to say I got rather hysteric. I was shocked and embarrassed and angry and it's not like I could have known not even their closest friends who had known them much longer than I had knew and finally I began to laugh, hysterically. Eventually the doctor had to give me a sedative. I mean what was the use in being angry. I could have said they were leading me on but the truth was I was so enamored with them from the first that I misread the signs and besides they were so happy together and so hot…"

"I did get some satisfaction out of it. They decided that since I knew that the rest of the group should know and I got to tell them and view the shock from the outside. Two of them fainted, one bounced happily, one got this interested look on his face and the other two had suspected for a long time and were like, 'It's 'bout time they got around to telling everyone, ya know'.

"So yeah I fell in love with two completely different, unstereotypical gay men, made a fool out of myself throwing myself at them, and then the crowning touch found out that not only are they gay but OMG they're gay with each other! Now I leave the stage Ladies asking you to top that!"

"Wow I have to admit that's pretty OMG. Has this experience changed your life in anyway?"

"Yeah now before I get too deep I asked if they're gay. This helps in two ways one I find out if they're gay or not and the other I find out if they're homophobic because the two guys in my story are still my good friends and I wouldn't want to date someone who couldn't accept them."

Can you guess which reaction was which? By the way I normally don't use the initial abbreviations but the inspiration for the story called for it. Nothing against it but usually by the time I think to use initials I've already typed the word out.shrugs By the way that last line reflects my own feelings on the issue. I don't think homosexuality is wrong but I do shy away from homophobic people because, in denial of their own sexuality or not, people who hate other people without actually knowing them scare the pants off me.


End file.
